The purpose of this study is to demonstrate that autologous corticocancellous bone grafts from the ilium to the maxillary sinuses will mature (consolidate) and will support titanium cylindrical implants, which will in turn support a fixed prosthesis that will withstand the masticatory forces of a similar prosthesis in the mandible.